This Is War
by Cynner
Summary: "a moment to live and a moment to die" I don't own anything


A Moment To Live and A Moment To Die

Standing now, looking on. I can see that everyone is scared. Elena huddles in the corner with Katherine standing guard over her, while Stefan makes sure she stays put. Damon glances back at them and stares a Elena a little longer than he should.

Caroline and Tyler stand right beside each other, hands barely touching. Jeremy, Matt and Alaric have crossbows reading to fire with wooden stakes. Alaric made a few friends who are vampire hunters and they're all here helping us to fight Klaus and his followers.

I stand in between Stefan, Elijah and Damon with Lucy and the other witches we gathered up who are willing to help.

We all see Klaus emerge from the dark and right behind him are the rest of the originals, some ordinary vampires and his witches.

Greta looks nervous and Maddox looks pleased.

_A Warning To The People..._

I take a step forward and Klaus also takes a step forward. He smiles and waves.

"Oh Bonnie, why don't you join me?" he grins. "We could have been so powerful together!"

_The Good and..._

I can feel everyone's eyes on me as I take a shaky breath in.I push down my fear and shake my head.

"No."

He smirks and shrugs. "Have it your way then..." He takes another step forward and as do I.

"I'd rather be fighting you anyway."

_The Evil..._

I lift my hand causing him to be thrown back. That was a signal that it's time to fight.

_This Is War..._

The fight broke out and everyone fought. Caroline rushed forward and took a warlock down, while Tyler transformed and ripped an arm of a vampire off.

_To The Soldier..._

Matt shot the originals, trying to impale them or at least do some damage. Jeremy sprays some of them with vervain.

_The Civilian..._

Stefan runs and rips the heads off of a few witches. Alaric stabs them and saves a few hunters from being bitten my the originals and other vampires.

_The Martyr And The Victim..._

Klaus and I circle each other. We block everything and everyone out.

_This Is War..._

I know that whatever happens, happens. This is it. I know that if I die...I'll die knowing I'm saving Elena and them.

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight_

He bares his fangs at me and launches forward. I send him flying into one of his originals. He hits them and comes running back. He lands a solid good punch at me and bites into my shoulder. I stumble and manage to kick him, with the force of my powers knocking him down. His witches try to attack me but Lucy and the others fight back and set most of the aflame.

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_We will fight to the edge_

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first._

Klaus growls and throws me down. He lands on top of me and starts to bite me over and over. I focus on giving him many aneurisms. I raise my hand and utter a spell that allows my hand to transform into claws. I rip the skin above his collar bone and stab into his back. He stands up and pulls me up by the hair and kisses me harshly, making my lips bleed.

_A Warning..._

Lucy deflects one of the warlocks from killing Stefan. She raises her arms and a huge gust of wind pushes back six witches and with a cry, they rip apart.

_To The Prophet..._

Maddox laughs as he makes two witches explode. He chants and chants, trying to get to Damon.

_The Liar…_

Greta pulls two witches off of her and throws them to the originals. She bites her lips and looks away when they tear into their throats and rip their heads off.

_The Honest…_

Bonnie gasps and tries in vain to escape his hold. Klaus laughs at her attempts and kisses her neck. He kneels down and bites her stomach. It appears as if he's getting turned on my this fight. Bonnie can't help but cry out when feeling his fangs sink deep into her abdomen. She feels dirty and this needs to stop.

_This Is War…_

Damon pulls apart a warlock and throws the body to Maddox , trying to distracted him from setting him on fire.

_To The Leader…_

Elijah covers Alaric when he gets bitten by a vampire. He drags him back to where Matt and Jeremy are shooting wooden bullets and stakes.

_The Pariah…_

Elena watches and tries to get up from her hiding stop. She feels useless and wants to help. Her friends are dying because of her. She can't let them die. Before she could even reach Stefan, Katherine grabs her and drags her back.

_The Victim…_

"Bonnie, stop crying my love" Klaus says while he bites and claws at Bonnie. Bonnie yells and throws him in the air. He lands in the middle of the battlefield and everyone stops what they're doing and stare. They all see Bonnie walking slowly toward Klaus, covered head to toe in blood.

_The Messiah…_

Bonnie flicks her wrist and causes Klaus' bones to shatter. She lifts her right hands and closes it into a fist. Klaus stands up but starts to cough blood.

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight_

Everyone backs off and watches as Klaus and Bonnie go at it again. The originals try to interfere but Klaus roars at them and they stand still. Maddox tries to break Bonnie's spell that has Klaus' crying blood and coughing up blood.

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_We will fight to the edge_

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first._

Damon sees this and feels his fangs come out, full force and speeds at Maddox. Damon ignores the warlock's aneurism and rips him apart. He spies Greta trying to get away. He growls and rushes toward her. She was taken by surprise and didn't' even see Damon's hand. Damon grabs her by the neck, bites down hard and throws her to Caroline. Caroline bites down in the same spot where Damon bit earlier and tore her head off.

In the corner of his eye, he sees Stefan comforting Elena. Elena sobs and tries to run where Bonnie and Klaus are.

Damon turns his to look at Bonnie and sees her. He can't help but ache for her. He tries to get to them but Lucy shakes her head.

Some of the witches on both sides suddenly have a look of horror written on their faces. Lucy's eyes water and tells everyone to get back.

Damon feels confused and watches as Caroline shakes her head and cries out to Bonnie. He sees Elena struggle more in Stefan's hold.

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_We will fight to the edge_

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first._

He then sees Bonnie in Klaus' personal space. He watches as she lifts a hand to his chest. He's not seeing things when he sees a tear run down her face. Klaus gasps and attempts to move Bonnie's hand. He cries out and the rest of the originals back away in horror as Klaus starts glowing.

Klaus could feel a burning sensation and all of a sudden, he feels his insides burst and then he feels the heat creeping up.

Everyone watches in fascination and horror as Klaus' eyes start to glow and then explode with fire.

His clothes and flesh peel from his body and combust into flames and all that's left are his ashes.

_I do believe in the light_

_Raise your hands up to the sky_

_The fight is done, the war is done. _

Bonnie raises her arms up and a bright white hot light flashes across, over to the rest of the vampires, witches and originals.

The blast sent everyone back. They got up carefully when the light vanished. As they get up they see the former bodies of Klaus' army lying on the ground in ashes.

_Toward the sun_

_Moment to live and the moment to die…_

Bonnie lets a shaky breath out and turns around to look at her friends one last time. Her vision is blurry and she feels tears running down her face. She smiles at them and then feels herself falling.

She could hear Caroline screaming her name and Elena sobbing. She feels arms holding her and she can't really see anything but she makes out blue eyes starring down at her. She feels heavy. She hears her grams voice calling her. She closes her eyes and let's go, but before she goes, she caresses the face of whoever is shaking and crying while holding her so close.

She hears her name being called by many voices and opens her eyes to see Emily standing over her, smiling.

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_We will fight to the edge_

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first._

Bonnie smiles one last time and stops breathing. Her heart slows down until the drumming is no longer heard.

She misses the uncontrollable sobs coming from Damon as he holds her close. She misses the kisses he gives her lips, eyes, forehead and neck. She misses Elena crying over and over, how it's all her fault. She misses Caroline crying into Tyler's chest and misses Lucy and the others pull Damon off of her.

Bonnie died for her best friends. She died for her family and for her enemies. She died to save an innocent town from danger. She died for an unknown love.

She did not die in vain.

_A Brave New World_

A/N: Well I was inspired by "This is War" by 30 Seconds To Mars. I just felt that hey, this is totally a Bonnie song. Because it's true. Bonnie is the only one who can kill Klaus and she deserves to fight and die like a hero. Although I hope she doesn't die and as for the hint of Bamon love, I just hope that if it does come down for her to die, I hope Damon reacts something like this or better. Anyway you know what to do, reviews make my bamon heart flutter with joy! =)


End file.
